one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Leeroy Jenkins vs Aladdin
Leeroy Jenkins vs Aladdin is a fight in the first round of the Chaos Craze Tournament. It pits Leeroy from a real video of World of Warcraft and Aladdin from Disney's Aladdin. Pre Fight The World of Warcraft fighter ran through the screen, shouting his battle cry. The deadly opponents he faced were waiting. But they were waiting for the right time to strike. The villain's name was.... Elmo. The plushed Elmo stood frozen as Leeroy ran at Elmo. Once reached, Leeroy lifted his sword at Elmo. Suddenly, he tripped to the ground and slammed head-first into the ground. Leeroy: Leeroy???? Leeroy turned around to face Aladdin. Aladdin: Sorry sir, but killing is not allowed here! I'm afraid you must go away from this place forever.... Leeroy quickly kicked Aladdin in the shin and swung his blade menacingly at Aladdin. BANG! Aladdin's sword met with Leeroy's as the 2 locked blows. Aladdin: I hate to say it, but you'll pay for that. The 2 shoved one another, causing them to be knocked backwards. The 2 got in battle stances and glared at one another. ENTER THE HEAT OF BATTLE! GO FOR IT! Melee (Solaris Phase 2, 0:24-1:14) Leeroy raised his sword and lunged at Aladdin. He swung the sword down, but Aladdin dodged the strike and shoved Leeroy into a wall. Leeroy fought off the pain and kicked Aladdin in the gut. This caused Aladdin to drop to his knees from the impact. Leeroy raised his sword and struck Aladdin several times with his sword. Aladdin slammed into a tree, rebounding off it and coming back at Leeroy. Leeroy lunged into the air and struck Aladdin several times before before charging a kick, landing it on Aladdin, and blasting Aladdin into the ground. Aladdin slowly picked himself up as Leeroy landed on the ground. He walked to Aladdin, before getting socked in the face by Aladdin. Aladdin then addressed several devastating kicks and punches on Leeroy, shoving the swordsmen backwards. Aladdin lunged into the air, his sword raised behind his back. He swings a blow at Leeroy, but the man in armor kicked Aladdin with a whack. Aladdin is slammed into the ground, but picks himself up in a heap. Now angry, Aladdin called the Magic Carpet. The Magic Carpet picked up Aladdin, while Aladdin grabbed Leeroy by the leg. Leeroy dangled by the foot as The Magic Carpet and Aladdin flew into the air. After a few seconds, Aladdin dropped Leeroy. The swordsman screamed before slamming into the concrete, forming a small crater. K.O Aladdin landed safely onto the ground and lifted his sword. Conclusion This Melee's Winner Is... Aladdin!!! Votes Leeroy or Aladdin?! Leeroy: 6 Votes Aladdin: 8 Votes Wins by KO or Death? KO: 7 Votes Death: 7 Votes Since it is a tie between Votes Death and KO, I am going to place the victor to win by KO, because I can't really see a Disney Character killing someone.... At least not Aladdin lol. Category:ZombieSlayer23 Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Male-only battles Category:'Disney vs World of Warcraft' themed One Minute Melee's Category:The Chaos Craze Tournament Category:'Movies vs Video Games' themed One Minute Melee's